Mobile machines, such as haul machines, are frequently used at work sites to perform processes such as carrying a payload. For example, a machine may receive loads of material in a bed or dump body mounted on the machine. The machine may relocate such loads of material, unload the material, and return to an original site or travel to another location in order to receive further loads. These machines may be used in a variety of work sites, including, for example, quarries, mines, or other locations. These machines may be required to be maneuvered in precise or technical manners. For example, machines may be required to reverse to a specific location with low tolerances for error. Furthermore, increased automation of processes involving these machines may require information regarding an accurate and specific location of the machines. High accuracy positioning is also desirable for operator assist features.
In order to enable the precise maneuvering of machines, it is helpful to have accurate information regarding the location and heading of the machine. Some machines are equipped with sensors such as global navigation satellite system (GNSS) sensors or with other sensors for ranging triangulation. However, a GNSS sensor alone may be insufficient to determine the specific location or heading of the machine. In particular, because machines may be large, the dynamics measured using a GNSS sensor positioned at one location on a machine may not be an accurate indicator of the dynamics of the machine as a whole. With regard to machines such as haul machines, a GNSS sensor may be positioned at the front of the machine in order to avoid damage to the sensor by materials being loaded and hauled. A GNSS sensor located on a front portion of a machine may fail to accurately capture information regarding the position and behavior of the rear of the machine. For example, a GNSS sensor may be unable to determine a rear wheel slip of a machine. While a multitude of sensors, such as speed sensors, may be placed in different locations on a machine in order to more accurately capture position information and wheel slip, using a multitude of such sensors may be cost-prohibitive or otherwise undesirable.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2017/0137004 (the '004 publication), filed by Suzuki et al. and published on May 18, 2017, describes an apparatus that calculates a vehicle body speed based on outputs of speed sensors on each of the four wheels. Thus, the system of the '004 publication does not present a method for using cost-effective sensors such as GNSS sensors and moreover requires the use of four separate speed sensors. Use of four separate speed sensors may not only be expensive but may also be maintenance intensive and require extra steps in manufacturing. The system of the present disclosure may solve one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems in the art. The scope of the current disclosure, however, is defined by the attached claims, and not by the ability to solve any specific problem.